The developments within the hearing device industry leans towards using the same hardware for different hearing device models with different functionalities, e.g. in order to reduce production costs. Using the same hardware for different models however entails the need for hearing device manufacturers to be able to control and/or authorize the use of different models (software versions) in a selected hearing device.